


Game Time

by BunniesRcute



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/F, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Requests accepted, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesRcute/pseuds/BunniesRcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... I decided a drinking game would be fun to start out with.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Briefing

_Welcome to Game Time!_

Me: This is where I will force STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to play various games. Ranging from Truth or Dare to drinking games, lots of fun is guaranteed!

All: DRINKING GAMES?!

Camus: This is unacceptable. Some of use are minors, and we can't give the viewers a bad example.

Me: *thinks for a moment* Well, this is fanfiction, so I can do basically whatever I want...

Syou: Dammit...

Cecil: I'm not scared! A prince has to be able to hold his liquor... But if you're all afraid...

STARISH: ...tch. We'll do it.

Cecil: *winks at audience*

All:...You bastard!

Me: *laughs* Well, if you are a minor and you're reading this, please don't follow our main characters' examples! *winks* But you can still have fun reading about them.

Otoya:...I'm nervous.

Natsuki: On second thought, I'm not feeling so well-

Me: *grabs his arm* Where do you think _you're_ going? *scary aura* No one leaves this shed... *whispers* No one... *bangs fall over one eye*

*door click is heard*

Ranmaru:... You're a crazy bitch.

Reiji: Ran-Ran, don't provoke her!

Ai: It would seem that we have no choice but to comply with her orders.

Me: Someone's smart. *pats Ai's head*

Masato: *sweatdrop* The sooner we start, the sooner it's over, right?

Ren: I don't know why you're all so worked up... I'm looking forward to this. *smirks* A true man never cowers in the face of danger.

Tokiya, Masato, Syou: *glares*

Me: OK guys... I'll be thinking of a good game to start off with. Who wants to say goodbye to our (my) readers?

Otoya: Thanks for reading!

Syou: Don't comment or give kudos for this greedy moron.

Natsuki: Don't listen to Syou-

Syou: *chokes*

Natsuki:-, Bunny-san lives and breathes off of your comments! Even kudos make her burst into happy tears!

Me: Na-chan! *mumbles* They're just a few drops...

Masato: *coughs* They're still waiting...

Ren: *grabs rose from somewhere* All reviewers for this chapter will get a rose and a kiss on the lips from me in the next one~ *winks seductively*

Me: Psssh, like that'll work.

Ren: *smirks* Just watch, those numbers will shoot up before you know it.

Me: Whatever you say.... OK guys, I'm leaving! *snaps and disappears*

All:....... What about us?!

 


	2. Bottoms up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I decided a drinking game would be fun to start out with.

Ren: Hm, a drinking game right off the bat?

Me: How'd you know?!

Masato: It's in the summary...?

Me: Oh... Hey! No fourth wall breaking!

All: Fourth wall?

Me: *sigh* Forget it... So, who's ready to drink?!

Cecil: Me!

Camus:...I cannot let a prince show me up... I will accept your challenge.

The rest: *twitches* We're ready.

Me: Great! Let's see what drinks I've got here... *rummages through cooler* Oh I've got whiskey! *grabs bottle* Great!

STARISH: *gulp*

Me: Let's go over the rules, shall we? This game is called "Never have I ever". The rules are simple. I'll choose one of you... Let's say... Shou.

Shou: Me?

Me: You have to say "Never Have I Ever" and then something that you've never done. Ex: I have never eaten sushi, so I could say "Never have I ever eaten sushi". Now everyone that _has_ eaten sushi takes a shot.

Shou: So... should I start?

Me: Go ahead. Once your turn is over, pick someone, and they'll start the process over again. *sits back* I'll be over here... watching...

Shou: Uh... Never have I ever... Had alcohol.

Cecil, Camus, Ranmaru: *take a shot*

Shou: Natsuki.

Natsuki: Never have I ever kissed someone.

Ren, Masato: *drink*

Tokiya, Otoya: *nervously take a shot*

Me: Hm? Suspicious...

Shou: Stay in the corner!

Me: *sulk*

Natsuki: Eto... Ranmaru-san.

Ranmaru: *thinks* *smirks* Never have I ever done 'it'.

The rest: _You_ out of all people said that?

Ranmaru: *blushes* Shit...

Me: *takes shot*

All: You're playing too?

Me: Stop putting the attention on me! *blush* Now come on, you guys, drink!

-No one drinks-

Me: O.O You're all virgins!

Shou: Why are you so surprised?!

Masato: Well this escalated quickly.

Ranmaru: Otoya.

Otoya: Uh... I-I've never had a near death experience....? At least I don't think so...

Cecil: *drinks*

STARISH: *stares*

Cecil: W-what? *stares continue* *sighs* I don't want to talk about it.

Me: Choose someone, Oto-yan!

Otoya: Ai.

Ai: I've never had sexual fantasies about someone of the same sex.

Tokiya, Ren, Ranmaru, Camus... fuck it; Everyone except Cecil and Otoya: *drinks*

Ai: ...My data did not conclude this. Reiji.

Reiji: Ha?

Ranmaru: Choose someone, idiot.

Reiji: um... Uh... Bunny-san.

Me: Me? Hm... I've never broken the fourth wall? Or have I?... *tilts head* ugh so confusing... Let's all just take a shot for the heck of it.

All: *gulp yet another shot*

Me: _They should be feeling tipsy about..._

Shou: *falls onto the table*

Natsuki: Shou-chan?

Shou: *hiccups* W-whaaaat?!

All:... You're drunk.

Shou: I'm not drunk!!!!

Me: Sure. _This'll be interesting... *evil laugh*_ I choose... Ren.

Ren: Haaa? ...Never have I ever dyed my hair.

Ranmaru: *bottoms up*

All: Not surprised.

Ranmaru: The fuck?! What's that supposed to mean?!

-Across the table-

Cecil: *slowly falls to his side, landing on Camus' shoulder*

Camus: Aijima. Off. Now.

Cecil: *pouts* Haaaaaaaaaaiii!

Ranmaru: *looks over* Oi, Cecil! ...... Are you drunk?

Cecil: O-of course not! *hic* A prince has to *hic* hold his... *passes out*

Ren:...Well that was fast.

Masato: He's too naive.

Natsuki: But that's what makes him so cute!

Me: OK, one down, ten to go... make that nine.

Shou: I'm not drunk!!! *blushes*

Me: Tarundarou! Ren, choose someone. 

-30 minutes later-

Otoya: Tokiya~!

Tokiya: What is it-

Otoya: *forcefully kisses Tokiya*

Me: ...Damn! *pulls out smartphone* Mind if I film?

Tokiya: *breaks kiss* W-what the hell was that?!

**Silence**

Tokiya: Otoya, answer me!

Otoya: ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz...

Reiji: *giggles* Ran-ran, can we do that too?

Ranmaru: No.

Reiji: *pouts* But why not? *crawls on Ranmaru's lap*

Ranmaru: *trying to remain calm*

Reiji: *throws his arms over Ranmaru's neck*

Ranmaru: *blushes*

Reiji: *whispers* I think it could be... _fun._

Ranmaru: *bursts* NOOOOOOOO!!! *Pushes Reiji off and runs for the hills*

Me: Harsh much? *Observes the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT* *sighs* I didn't think they'd get _this_ drunk. _And only Natsuki, Camus, and Ai seem unaffected... Ii data! [Thanks again, PoT fans!]_

Camus: I think it's about time we end this.

Me: Agreed... Natsuki, will you do the honors?

Natsuki: Piyo, piyo, piyo, piyo, piyo-chan! Piyo, piyo, piyo, piyo, piyo-chan!

Me and Camus:... _Is he drunk or not?_

Me: Whatever, guess I'll do it myself. *laughs internally about the innuendo* Thank you all for reading, commenting, and kudo-ing! And, of course, viewing! ^.^ We will be back next time with a new game! Now the question is... Are you ready?

Camus: That was forced.

Me: Shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King's Game will be next!


End file.
